Perfection
by Netsu Miji
Summary: Year 2025. Ichigo Kurosaki is an occasional inventor at the International Research Center, though he mostly helps with research and testing of new projects that the genius, Retsu Unohana, comes up with. The new project has Ichigo lovestruck, and when Retsu tries to cure him, things take a turn for the worse. IchixOC. Eventual Ichigo antagonism, and Rukia protagonism.
1. Perfect Soldier

Ichigo Kurosaki silently sat at his desk in his office, just waiting for something to happen. He had an exciting week, testing new and improved technologies, or forcing other people to test them if he thought he'd die. He was right most the time. But now it was Sunday, and nobody was there. Everyone was at home, spending time with their friends and families while he had sit and wait, just in case another experiment required extra research or testing.

Maybe he could go talk to Rukia, one of the guards at the International Research Center. The two had been best friends since sixth grade. Back then, she actually called him "The most hansome nerd she ever met." which was something she still called him to this day.

Ichigo finally started to doze off. His eyes slowly closed and face-planted into his desk. Someone burst into his office and shouted, "ICHIGO!"

"What the fuck?! Holy shit!" Ichigo yelled after being disturbed away from hsi peaceful sleep. He saw Unohana standing in the doorway with an excited look on her face. Ichigo let out a long sigh, "What? What do you want? Can't you see I'm sleeping?" he asked annoyedly.

Unohana had a smile that stretched ear to ear, "This is way more important than sleep, this is my greatest experiment EVER!" she said almost jumping with joy.

Ichigo kept a blank face, "That's what you said about the last thirteen experiments, I mean seriously, you were excited over the solar powered curtains." he said recalling metal curtains that opened and closed with the push of a button. It ended up heating the testing room to oven tempatures, and killed the two people inside.

"Oh but this really is my experiment ever! Come on, come on!" she said grabbing his hand and trying to pull him out the door with her.

"Alright." he said lazily, finally deciding to get up and follow her. She let go to let him follow her at will. He grabbed his flashlight, just in case there was a power outage. In case you were wondering, Retsu Unohana was the co-head of the Research and Development section of the International Research Center. The other head was Mayuri Kurotsuchi, but Ichigo knew Unohana better, since she always came to him for experimentation.

The Experimentation room wasn't to far from his office, since he was there half of the time he was a the Center. They saw Rukia standing in front of the door to the Experimentation room. She stepped to the side to let them through. "Unohana, Ichigo." she said with a smile and gave a salute to Ichigo. Each guard had an all black uniform with bullet proof under casings that he invented, and were armed with m-16's and had night vision goggles at their disposal. The arms on their uniforms had stikes to show their rank. Rukia was ranked Sargeant.

Rukia stopped Ichigo before letting him in, "I had to help get that thing in there, prepare yourself for a mind blowing." she said with smile before letting go in. He moved the double doors aside and saw a strange, large cylindrical tank filled with a strange clear turquoise liquid. As he walked closer he could make out a person in the tank.

The person had a mask with tubes that led to the top of the tank. "Agh, what the hell, Unohana!" Ichigo shouted when he realized that the person in the tank was a woman, and she had no clothes on. He covered his eyes and blindly walked next to Retsu. "Why doesn't she have any clothes on?" he asked angrily.

"She's been growing in that tank for months now!" Unohana said in excitment.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" he asked confusedly, since he was always the first person she told about new experiments.

"It was a secret, but I've come to a problem that I can't solve myself." she answered with an upset look on her face.

She finally got his attention, "Well, what is it?" he asked.

Unohana smiled, happy she caught his interest, "Masamai here has been bred to be a perfect soldier. She is currently being filled with every bit of knowledge we can find so that she will be as intelligent as me and possibly you. When she is given all of that knowledge, she will be ready for her release from the tank. The problem with her is that she won't comprehend why humans do some of the things we do, she'll only veiw the world logically and won't have emotions, unless you teach her about the world."

Ichigo just looked at her with an almost dumbstruck face. "So basically I have to teach somone about wh we do stuff how she's supposed to feel about certain things?" he asked sarcastically.

Unohana nodded her head, "Yes."

Ichigo gave a long sigh and took a peek at Masamai. She had pale white skin and light, greenish-blue hair. He returned his attention to Retsu. "So you can simaltaneously grow and educate an artificial human, but you couldn't find a way to put any clothes on her?."

"I was to excited to think about it." she answered. Ichigo just rolled his eyes. "You can check on the temperature of the chemicals there." she said pointing at a machine just below the tank. A thermometer on it showed the chemicals to be 98.6 degrees farenheit. "If it rises above or drops below 98 degrees, sound the alarm, the handle below the thermometer."

Ichigo looked at the handle in question. It was blue and had a glass casing around it. "So I just break the glass if I need to pull it?" he asked. Retsu nodded. "What, no mini-hammer?" he said sarcastically. Unohana giggled at his joke.

"She'll be in there for a few more days, but when she's ready to come out, the time meter at the top will go off." Unohana pointed at a blue meter at the top of the tank. The blue light almost stretched to the end of the meter.

Ichigo looked up at the meter. "So when the light reaches the end, she'll come out, right?"

Unohana nodded. "Judging by the current progress of the meter, we have three days before it opens."

Ichigo looked at Masamai and quickly looked away. "So I get to spend time in this room, alone, with a naked woman? My dream has come true." he said with a perverted smirk.

Unohana rolled her eyes and headed for the door. "Be sure to check the chemical temperature once every four hours, you can do whatever you want during your spare time, or you could just... sit... in here... with Masamai... you perve."

Ichigo laughed and followed her. When Ichigo came out the door, he was met by Rukia, "So what do you think, is it weird or what?"

"I'm just pretty damn impressed she made an artificial human. I mean who did she get the DNA from to make her?" he asked.

"She told me that she got it from a randomly selected citizen, she took a blood sample from a woman in the southern districts of Tokyo, and then used the DNA in it as a replacement for sperm." Rukia answered.

_"She made a person out of blood?" _he thought to himself. Suddenly there was the sound of metal hitting tile.

Rukia's eyes widened and she grabbed Ichigo's shoulders and forced him and herself to the floor before yelling, "Get down!" as her gun hit the floor.

Rukia covered her head with her hands and Ichigo terrifiedly asked, "What?! What's going on?!"

"Grenade!" Rukia shouted in horror.

Ichigo made a confused face and looked at the floor where they were standing. A flashlight was laying on the ground. Ichigo tapped her shoulder to get her attention, "Rukia, it's okay, it's just my flashlight." he said. Rukia looked at the flashlight and gave sigh of relief. "It must of fell out of my pocket." he finished as the two stood up.

"S-sorry." she said nervously.

"Damn," he said picking up his now broken flashlight, "that war really did a number on you, didn't it?"

"Yeah." she responded. He could see she was shaking slightly. Rukia joined the army after high school because her parents couldn't afford college. During with the entire war with China, she had bullets, and missiles fly by her, and not one of them put a scratch on her. Her luck changed during a raid on an enemy base. She and her squad had made it into the main building when an enemy grenade landed at her and her friends' feet. Before they could react in time, the grenade went off. It left some nasty scars on her right leg and shoulders and a smaller one just over her left eye, but worst of all, it killed the rest of her squad. The trauma of the experience left her always on the lookout for anything that looked or even sounded like a grenade. Luckily for herm she was moved to the more comfortable position of International Research Center guard.

"Soo... how many chinese soldiers did you kill?" he asked trying to change the subject.

Rukia picked up her gun and pulled up her sleeve to show fourteen cuts on her arm. "I killed fourteen of the poor bastards, and I cut myself for every one I killed."

Ichigo looked confused. "Why would you cut yourself for killing the enemy?" he asked.

Rukia put her sleeve back down, "They may be the enemy, but they're just like me. They had no choice but to join the army, and they were unlucky enough for my bullets to hit them. Every day I killed , I cried and prayed for their souls."

Ichigo put a hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eye, "Don't beat yourself up over what you had to do. It isn't your fault a nice girl like you had to end up in such a cruel war." he said reassuringly.

Rukia smiled and the two hugged. When they parted, she had a light blush on her cheeks. "Thanks Ichigo."

Ichigo smiled, "I'm the one who brought up the subject. I gotta go do what I can before I have to come back and check on Masamai." he said before walking down the hall and waving.

When he made the turn to the next hallway, a certain someone started walking next to him. "That was a touching moment, Kurosaki."

"Hey, Soifon." Ichigo said plainly to the captain of the guards.

Soifon tapped his arm with her elbow and asked, "Why'd you have to bring up such a sensitive subject with the poor girl? You know how many friends she lost in that explosion? Six, SIX! That's a record."

"Sorry, my flashlight fell and she freaked out." he said to the petite killer. She achieved her captain rank by showing her military combat skill. She helped in the raid of the same military base as Rukia. She had to carry Rukia to a medic.

"Well you could of taken the conversation in a different direction, you know." Soifon criticized.

Ichigo laughed, "If your so goood with words, why don't you become a politician?" he asked sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes, "As if. And besides, I'm not into the kind of nerdy shit your into... you nerd." she snorted.

"Hey, don't forget that it was this nerd's invention that kept the sniper bullet from putting a hole in your chest." he said, reminding her another raid she went on. The new bullet proof underside armor was issued just before the raid. Any other armor would have left her bleeding out.

"Yeah, but it didn't keep the force of it from shattering my chest plate. I was in the ICU for weeks, and then I had to let it heal for eight months before I had to come here." she yelled.

"You aren't exactly a 'glass half full' person are you?" he asked with a smirk.

Soifon laughed and said, "No, I'm also the person who killed the guy that gave me my half empty glass of water. So what's up with, uh... Mekamai?"

"Masamai." Ichigo corrected, "She's supposed to be a "perfect soldier", believe it or not."

"They better not replace me with one of those." Soifon said, thinking of an army of those souless things.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "I'm sure they cost to much to make an army." he said reassuringly.

"Good." she said under her breath.

Ichigo gave an annoyed sigh, "And I get to check on her in... three hours and fifty minutes, and then every four hours for the next three days." he said before walking into his office and shutting the door.

Soifon stared at the door for a moment. "What, no goodbye?" she said to herself before continuing down the hallway.

Ichigo sat in his chair, thinking to himself, _"So she based on the DNA of some random woman in town? That'll be a wierd day when I meet her." _imagining Masamai and the woman meeting face to face. _"And I get the long road of teaching someone about life. Great, more work for me!"_

He set his wrist alarm to go off in three hours and fifty-nine minutes before quietly laying his head on his desk and falling asleep. You can't blame him for sleeping on the job. After all, it was past midnight.


	2. 2 Month Nightmare

"Ichigo. Ichigo! God dammit, wake up!" Soifon shouted before bashing the back of the only orange-haired man in the world's head with the butt of her gun.

Ichigo shot up from his desk holding the back of his head. "Sssson of a... bitch! What?! What the hell do you want?" he shouted back in anger.

"Your damn alarm's going off! You were supposed to go check on the freaking thing half an hour ago!" she shouted.

Ichigo shot quickly got out of his chair and ran for the door. "God! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" he asked, leaving the room before she got a chance to answer. He turned off the alarm on his watch. _"Okay, settle down. It can't be that bad to be 30 minutes late can it? It's not so bad, it should be fine."_ he thought, trying to reassure himself.

Rukia saw him running down the hallway. "Hey, Ichigo. You're early." she said with a light blush and a smile.

Ichigo skidded to a stop and looked at her in confusion. "Early? What the...?" he said gasping for air. He looked at his watch. It wasn't supposed to go off for 5 more minutes. "Agh... Soifon you BITCH!" he shouted, sending echoes down the hall.

Rukia chuckled at him, "What? What'd she do?" she asked. She looked at his watch. "Ha! She changed you alarm time." she laughed.

Ichigo rolled his eyes while he changed his alarm clock time back to normal. "Might as well check on her anyway." he said before proceeding to walk through the door. Standing next to the large tank was Unohana.

She turned to him and smiled. "Hi, Ichigo. You're early." she said kindly.

Ichigo looked at the computer on the table she was sitting at. "What's that for?" he asked.

"Hm? Oh! I've programmed it to pinpoint how long we have before Masamai is ready to be released from the tank." she said excitedly. "Come check it out."

He walked over and leaned toward the screen. The numbers 18:32:30 on it. "It's hard to believe i was told about this just two days ago, especially since I've been having to run back and forth between here and my office the whole damn time."

"Uh huh! And now we're gonna stay here until that thing opens!" she exclaimed.

Ichigo smiled, "Oh, great. WHAT?!" he yelled. "I'm not staying here for eighteen hours!"

Unohana grinned, "Yes you are, I had Rukia lock the door."

Ichigo turned around and ran for the door. He grabbed the handle and tried to push it open. He managed to open it a crack and see Rukia's gun holding the door shut. "Rukia, open the door." he asked.

"Sorry, Ichigo. Retsu paid me." she said before showing him a clip of cash.

"I hate you!" he yelled before she kicked the door shut. Ichigo gave a long sigh and turned around to see Masamai. Her eyes were trying to open, "Hey, is that supposed to happen?" he said pointing at the nude woman.

Unohana looked up at her. "Oh my, she's gaining conciousness!"

"Is that bad? Why can't she open her eyes?" he asked frantically.

"Her eyes have been closed this whole time, she isn't used to the light. As for your other question, it depends on if she'll stay calm in there." Unohana answered.

The two scientists stared at her for a moment. She didn't move. "She isn't moving. Good, she isn't disturbed." Ichigo said happily. He saw that her eyes were crimson red.

After her eyes adjusted, Masamai looked at the two, carefully studying the two. Unohana stepped closer to her, "Can you... hear me?" she asked calmly.

Masamai stared at her for a moment before nodding. Unohana and Ichigo gasped in delight. "Can you move?" the orange haired man asked.

Masamai looked at her arm and slowly lifted it to her face. She studdied her palm and turned her hand to view the back of it. She curled her legs and wrapped her arms around them. "I think she may be cold." Unohana said to Ichigo. Masamai nodded. "I'm sorry, but we can't release you until you're ready." Retsu replied sadly.

Masamai simply stared at her before closing her eyes. "Ha! She went back to sleep." Ichigo said laughing.

"And now we wait." the black haired woman responded. The two just stood there staring at her. Ichigo sighed and sat on the floor.

He began tapping the floor with a pencil he had in his pocket. "Uh... I'm just... gonna go to sleep." he said laying on the floor.

"Yes, eighteen hours is a long time, but where will you sle..." her question was answered by the sight of him laying on the floor. "Oh." she returned her attention to Masamai.

An hour or two went by, and Unohana was feeling drowsy. Her eyes slowly began closing, but she shook her head to keep her awake. "I cannot fall asleep, I might miss important changes in her condition." she reminded herself. She looked back at Ichigo, who was still sleeping on the floor. "Well, maybe just five minutes won't hurt." she told herself before laying on the floor and falling asleep.

Ichigo could hear a light buzzing. It got louder and louder until he realized it was an alarm. He shot up off the floor and saw lights flashing around the room. His eyes shot over to Masamai's tank. The doors on it slowly began to open, letting the turquoise liquid flood into the room, waking and scaring Unohana. Once all the liquid was out of the tank, the mask on Masamai released itself and let her fall out of the container.

Ichigo gasped and ran to catch her. She fell gently into his arms. Ichigo had a light blush from her body pushing up against his. "I gotcha." he said to her. Unohana came behind her and wrapped a towel over her shoulders. Ichigo let her stand while Unohana covered her with the towel.

"I'm going to take her to the nurse to see if her bodily functions are in order, then I'll dress her up and we can move on to the next step of Project Lazarus." she said before escorting Masamai out the door, of course she had to tell Rukia to unlock it first.

Ichigo headed out the door as well, meeting Rukia outside. "So, how was watching her walk out of that thing in there?" she asked.

"I actually had to catch her." he said showing her that his coat was dampened with the turquoise chemicals.

"I bet you liked that part." she said with a grin.

"Oh, shut up." he said before heading to his office to get a different coat. He walked into the small room and took of his coat and got the brown one he wore outside of work. He slipped into it and headed out the door to wait for Unohana.

Not too long after that, she came walking down the hall with Masamai. Masamai was now wearing a white shirt under a short-sleeve green dress shirt and had knee length light blue skirt on and a pair of white shoes. "Now, Ichigo, your job is to teach her about emotions and the world, so I'm giving you responsibility over her 'education' for the next two months."

"Two months. So what do I do with her?" he asked.

"She is to go home with you and all you have to do is give her general information, answer any questions she has, etc." Unohana said with a smile. "I trust you'll keep her safe, Ichigo."

"Sure thing." Ichigo said assuringly.

"Good." Unohana turned to Masamai, "Masamai, you are to follow and listen to Ichigo here."

"Understood." the girl responded. Ichigo was weirded out by how emotionless her voice was.

"Alright. Ichigo you're going home." Retsu said.

"Huh? Why?" he asked.

"You get two months away from this place to educate Masamai. Think of it like a vacation." she said sweetly before leaving the two standing on the hallway.

Ichigo looked at Masamai, who just stood and stared at him. "Uh... okay, let's go." he said making a gesture with his hand.

"Yes, ." the girl said politely before following him.

"Okay, you can just call me Ichigo." he said as they walked out the front door.

"Yes, ." she said.

Ichigo opened the passenger door to his car for her. "It's just Ichigo." he said hiding the slight annoyance in his voice.

The two got in the car. Ichigo fastened his seatbelt. Just as he was about to start the car, he noticed that she hadn't fastened hers. He waited patiently for her, but she just sat there. "What is the matter?" she asked.

Ichigo sighed, "Put your seatbelt on." he said. She looked at him confusedly. He tugged on his far an example.

She looked around and spotted hers. She fastened it, "I see. A safety harness." she said in wonder. Ichigo couldn't help but grin before he started the car. They rumbled down the road for a few minutes before Masamai asked, "Where are we going?"

"My house." Ichigo answered plainly.

"Where is your house?" she asked out of curiousity.

Ichigo pointed over to a two story blue house. "Right there."

Masamai studdied the building for a seconds. "Do you live with anyone else?"

"Just my freinds, Toshiro and Renji." he answered, turning off the car and taking the keys. The two got out and walked to the front door. While Ichigo searched for the key, Masamai was focused on a rock to the right of the door.

She bent down and picked it up. Ichigo glanced over to her to see she was studying a key. "I found your spare."

"Yeah, I can see that. How'd you know where to find it?" he asked in surprise.

Masamai picked up the rock, "This rock has the smoothness of a rock that has been exposed to erosion. There is no water source here, and wind could not be a cause do to the wall here, so the only explanation is that it was moved here for another purpose. In this case, to hide a spare key."

Ichigo stared at her in shock. "Damn, you really were made to be smart."

"Of course. Surely told you."

"She did, I just didn't expect this." he said unlocking and opening the door. Renji and Toshiro looked at the door from their seats on the couch.

"What's up, Ichigo. Ooo... and who's the lady?" Renji said with a pervy grin.

Masamai looked at the ceiling. She turned her attention to Renji, "There is nothing more than a drywall ceiling and a fan up there."

Renji stared at her in confusion. "Is she... 'challenged'?" he asked.

"Or is she just a bit to serious for expressions?" Toshiro added.

Masamai tilted her head. "Expressions?"

Ichigo face-palmed, "It's... a very, very long story. You want the short version?" he asked. The two men glanced at each other and shrugged before nodding. Ichigo grinned, "Alright, she's a tank-grown girl with every bit of intelligence that I have, but she takes things more seriously than a person that only just heard of them."

The two stared at him. "Uh... any non-confusing and possibly drug induced version?" Toshiro asked.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Very funny." he said sarcastically.

"I wasn't joking."

Masamai turned to Ichigo, "Why did you purposely make it obvious that you didn't really mean what you said?" she asked in confusion.

"That's called sarcasm, I need to teach you about that sometime." Ichigo said in annoyance.

"Oh." she said quietly. She turned toward a small toolbox and walked over to it and opened it. She started pulling out and studying the various tools and putting them back.

Everyone in the room stared at her while she looked at them like she was mesmerized. "This... is... ridiculous." Renji laughed.

Ichigo shook his head, "She's the dumbest smart girl in the world. I never thought I'd be saying that, EVER!"

Toshiro turned to Ichigo. "Hey, what's her name again?"

"Masamai."

Toshiro nodded and stood up. He walked over to a bookshelf and pulled out a copy of "The Outsiders". He walked to Masamai and tapped her shoulder. She turned away from the toolbox and focused on him. "Here, read this. Try to make sense of some of the things in it, and feel free to aske Ichigo if you have any confusion." he said handing her the book. He returned to his seat and smiled. "There. That will help you teach her about expressions and all that."

Ichigo smiled. "I don't know whether to thank you or kill you." he said before sitting down. Masamai opened the book and sat next to him.

Before long, she turned the pages toward him and pointed at a sentence, "What does the author mean by this?" she asked.

Renji cocked an eyebrow, "So... this is the weirdest version of bringing-your-work-home I've ever seen."

"Yup, the beginning of my two month nightmare."

Please review :).


End file.
